A Treat For That Trick
by xangels creationx
Summary: It's Halloween, Tony tries to pull of a prank. That gets him a treat with that trick. Has the whole team -One shot-Review.


It was just another day, October flew by. Ziva sat in the bull pen alone, typing away. Minding her own business but she couldn't help but wonder where Tony and Tim were.

She hadn't seen them yet, as Gibbs strolled in coffee in hand. Ziva acknowledged his presence.

"Morning Gibbs"

"Morning Ziva" Gibbs smiled at her as he took his seat. Ziva continued to stare at her boss.

"Don't worry Ziver" Gibbs spoke without look at her.

Ziva looked at him confused. "The boys are running behind. They will be here soon." He explained to her as he rose from his seat.

As he passed her desk, "how did you know?" she questioned. He stopped and stared at her for a moment.

"I'm psychic Ziva" he smiled and laughed at his own joke. "I know you, well enough that you will worry about them." He told her in a serious tone.

"I'm going see Abby" Ziva nodded. "Stay here" she watched her boss walk towards the elevator.

Minutes later, Tim charged in the bullpen from the elevator.

His face was red, he was pacing. He had blood smears on his white shirt. Stuttering, talking nonsense he approached Ziva.

"Ziva, I need your help" Tim was talking a mile a minute.

She stood up approaching him. "What on earth is going on McGee?"

The wide eyed and frantic Tim uttered the words Ziva never wanted to hear.

"It's Tony, there has been an accident"

It took Ziva a few minutes to register what he was talking about. "What?" she questioned stunned. Without a word Tim opened his suit jacket revealing the blood.

"It's Tony's" Tim muttered confirming Ziva's suspicions.

"How?" Ziva wanted to dash out of there and find Tony.

"Hit by a car, Ziva it's bad, real bad"

Ziva dashed behind her desk, Grabbing her jacket and cell phone.

"Where is he!" she started to panic as she raced towards the elevator.

Tim followed behind her. "He got hit crossing the street near the coffee cart, the lady was texting" his voice became weak, tears started to fall.

"And you left him alone, in pain!" she caught the sound of her voice bouncing off the elevator walls.

"No" Tim hiccupped through the sobs. "Ducky and palmer are with him. I came to get you Ziva."

Ziva looked over at her distraught friend. "I'm sorry" she apologized for raising her voice at him.

Ziva sprinted across the street towards the sea of onlookers. Tim walked briskly behind.

She pushed her way through, finding a red car sitting on the side of the road. As she approached closer, around the hood of the car. She could see ducky and palmer with their back to her, assessing him.

"Ducky" Ziva spoke as she came closer, she couldn't even prepare herself for what she saw next.

Tony was just laying there. All you could see was his body from the waist up. Blood was seeping through his shirt along with cuts on his legs. That only ducky could see from his position.

"Oh, dear" ducky sighed as he saw Ziva.

"Poor Tony" he looked down at the senior field agent.

Ziva kneed down afraid to touch him. "How is he, ducky" her voice was in a whisper.

"He stopped breaking, luckily Timothy did CPR and saved him" he smiled weakly at her.

"Is he conscious?" she questioned as she surveyed the injuries with her eyes.

"Yes, but I gave him something for the pain, it will make him a tad sleepy I'm afraid."

A police and a fireman approached them. "We have to remove the car" the officer pointed out.

"Okay" ducky nodded. "Did you hear that Tony, they are taking the car off you? So we can make sure you are okay.

It was nearly ten seconds before Tony responded. "Okay" he replied in a whisper.

Feverishly Ziva stood, opening her phone. She walked a few feet away as she called Gibbs. She knew he would want to here.

As she hung up, the police and the fireman slowly removed the car from Tony's pinned body. Trying not to hurt him further. When they were done, ducky quickly began his assessment of Tony's lower exterminates.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Ziva turned to find Gibbs and Abby running towards them. Gibbs stood shocked at the scene in front of him, as Abby came closer she realized Ziva wasn't joking.

"Oh my god!" Abby cried out trying to step closer Gibbs blocked her. "Stay back abs" his voice cracked, trying to regain his composure.

Ziva kneeled beside him taking his hand in hers, to comfort him, more to comfort her.

"Tony, Gibbs and Abby are here too" she told him squeezing his hand, he said nothing.

"Okay my boy" ducky started to direct him. "Tell me if you can feel anything." Ducky started poking and prodding different areas of his left leg. He waited for Tony to say something, grunt just something.

He looked up worriedly at Gibbs who rubbed his hand over his face. His gaze shifted to Abby and Tim. Abby was holding on to Tim hand.

He reached over and continued the same thing on the other leg. When he was finished he asked Tony. "Did you feel that at all?" Tony didn't respond.

"Tony, did you feel ducky poking you?" Ziva asked him again.

"What?" Tony asked in a sleepy haze. "I was waiting for you to do it, duck"

"Tony" ducky became worried as he poked him hard once more and asked at the same Time. "Feel that?"

Tony opened his eyes trying to sit up. "I can't, feel anything" he reached down squeezing his leg.

"I can't feel my legs!" he screamed. Pulling himself up in a sitting position with the help of Ziva.

He looked Ziva in the eyes and repeated "I can't feel my legs." He saw Ziva's eyes widen. Tears began to fall. She wanted to hold him. But she knew she couldn't.

He looked up at Gibbs. He nodded "okay" silently back at Tony. He just couldn't find the words.

He looked at McGee who winked at him.

"I'm sorry guys" Tony looked around at the team.

Gibbs approached him squatting down beside Ziva. "It was an accident Tony" his voice cracked. Gibbs turned his face away; he bit his lip standing up. Tony looked at Ziva, she smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't show you how good in bed I am, Ziva" he tried smiling at her.

"You did, when we were in Paris." She reminded him. Tony looked up Gibbs. Who rolled his eyes then sent a glare towards him.

"Nothing, happened boss" he giggled, as he saw the serious look on his face. "I promise" he held his hand up.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see my full potential Ziva" she glared at him not responding.

"Look at me, I'm nothing now" he smacked his hands to the concrete.

"Tony" Ziva spoke his name calmly. "You are you" she spoke out loud. Then leaned in and whispered into his ear. "That's why I love you" as she pulled back from him she continued. "You are you, regardless" she looked sadly at him.

Tony looked at his legs and started sobbing. The team huddled around him. Gibbs sat on the pavement beside him placing his hand on his shoulder. After a couple minutes of Tony crying he just stopped. He looked at the team.

A grin grew across his face.

"Happy Halloween!" he yelled out as he hopped to his feet.

Ziva stood up shocked. She glared at him, leaning down slightly offering Gibbs a hand he stood too.

Tony started laughing at their expressions.

Both Ziva and Gibbs glared at him. "You did all that for a prank Tony?" Ziva raised her voice at him stepping closer. He tried stepping back.

"Well, yeah it's Halloween. What's the harm in a prank or two?" he folded his arms across his chest.

All the sudden he heard a loud smack and a stinging sensation. He looked at his peeved boss.

"Happy Halloween DiNozzo, not funny"

What, boss everyone was in on it. But you and Ziva" he explained as everyone nodded innocently. "It wasn't the best prank but hey" he started rambling as Gibbs turned to Palmer, who nodded. Scared of saying something.

"You too duck?" he questioned surprised. "I'm afraid so, I was partial to pranks myself in my youth Jethro. I couldn't resist"

As Gibbs turned away from Tony, he slapped him upside the head once more. Tim, Abby along with ducky and palmer followed, leaving Tony and Ziva behind.

"Why did you do that Tony? It was meaning I really thought you were hurt" Ziva slapped his arm.

He grinned at her, choosing his words carefully.

"I know" he looked into her brown orbs. "I wanted to show you what Halloween was like" she looked at him confused. He laughed at her expression.

He leaned in close, whispered into her ear. "I love you Ziva, happy Halloween" as he pulled back. He saw tears in her eyes.

Whipping tears from her cheek. "Here's that treat with that trick" he smiled as he connected his lips with hers.

_**Fade to black**_

_**This is a one-shot. It came to me at 2am. It's as good as I will get. I realize it's not a very funny joke but knowing Tony he would try and pull some sort of prank.**_

**Please review. **


End file.
